


Le poids du silence

by Sifoell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Drama, Family Secrets, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sifoell/pseuds/Sifoell
Summary: Nous sommes en 1940. Gellert Grindelwald est à l'apogée de son pouvoir, et le Royaume Uni est entré en guerre.C'est Noël, Septimus et Cedrella Weasley accueillent les Dragonneau au grand complet.Mais ce Noël a une saveur particulière, car au fil du repas, il y a plus que la cuisson de la viande qui est en jeu. Peut-être un secret de famille qui pourrait faire basculer une Maison entière, peut-être aussi des sorciers qui veulent vivre comme ils l'entendent et qu'on leur fiche un peu la paix. Peut-être aussi une sorcière vieillissante qui veut continuer à protéger coûte que coûte celle qui a choisi elle aussi de renoncer à sa famille.Il peut être nécessaire de lire Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous unisse avant de lire cette fic.
Relationships: Cedrella Black Weasley/Septimus Weasley, Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander





	1. Roulé au bacon et son shortbread

**Author's Note:**

> Le poids du silence participe au concours "Une histoire de Noël" organisé par Bibi2, sur le site HPF, que je remercie,dont voici un résumé des contraintes :
> 
> Pour ce concours, nous plongeons dans l’Histoire. Que ce soit avec un grand ou un petit « H », votre récit doit se dérouler dans le passé et les fêtes de fin d’année doivent être omniprésentes.
> 
> En fanfiction, vous ne pourrez pas écrire sur l’époque de Harry ni sur la Next Gen. Les OC sont autorisés.
> 
> Je vous rappelle que si vous n'avez pas lu Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous unisse, vous risquez d'être un peu perdu, donc je vous conseille vivement la lecture de cette fic, avant d'attaquer celle-ci.
> 
> Ce chapitre est du point de vue de Iola Black.

Iola n'en a toujours fait qu'à sa tête, c'est connu. Mais là, du haut de son presque centenaire, sans doute regrette-elle de ne pas être venue chez Cedrella et Septimus via la réseau de cheminées, cela aurait été tellement plus simple. Mais tellement moins dépaysant. La voiture moldue s'arrête devant le cottage londonien qui est sur les extérieurs. Un de ces cottages débordant de plantes, de fleurs, de décorations dans le jardin, et qui donne envie d'y rentrer et de s'y réchauffer un peu, surtout quand il fait si froid.

Une pluie fine est venue tremper la neige qui est devenue une sorte de bouillasse glissante, loin du romantisme de la neige immaculée le matin, quand personne n'a posé le pied dessus. Iola descend du taxi et laisse un bon pourboire au chauffeur, qui lui ouvre la porte, et lui offre son bras qu'elle refuse. Mais Iola sent bien dans son corps que c'est le dernier Noël qu'elle passera. Cela ne l'attriste pas. Elle a fait son temps, et chaque jour est un bonus. Elle est encore en forme, mais une forme qui diminue de jour en jour. Elle ouvre le portail avec peine, la neige et la bouillie de feuilles mortes et de neige nécessitant l'emploi d'une plus grande force qu'elle n'a. Mais elle serre les mâchoires et claque sa canne sur les pierres glissantes, marchant à petits pas, ne voulant pas se retrouver sur le dos dans l'allée. Arrivée à la porte, elle utilise sa canne pour frapper contre le bois. Et elle attend, fermement appuyée sur cette canne qu'elle a eu du mal à accepter il y a quelques années et dont elle ne pourrait plus se passer aujourd'hui.

C'est Septimus qui lui ouvre, et son visage s'illumine quand il voit la petite sorcière toute de noire vêtue, mais qui a une belle écharpe rouge et verte.

« Iola ! Cela fait tellement plaisir de vous voir ! Mais, vous auriez du nous demander d'aller vous chercher. »

Iola, qui n'a rien perdu de sa verve, marmonne alors.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises ! J'ai traversé tout Londres dans un taxi moldu ! Les décorations de Noël dans les rues sont magnifiques, malgré les circonstances. Je n'aurai raté ça pour rien au monde. »

Septimus lui offre son bras qu'elle accepte à contre-cœur. Elle sent bien que dans quelques mois elle ne pourra plus marcher.

L'intérieur est chaleureux, à l'image de Septimus et Cedrella. Un garçon brun aux yeux marrons et un bambin roux aux yeux gris arrivent en riant et s'arrêtent en voyant la vieille sorcière qui s'éclaire.

« Billius et Henry ! Allez, venez embrasser votre tante Iola »

Elle ouvre grand ses bras et les deux enfants viennent s'y réfugier. Un des grands regrets de la vie de Iola est de n'avoir eu que deux enfants avec son Bobby adoré. Ernest et Trivia. Iola a toujours tellement aimé être entourée de bambins qui courent dans tous les sens, demandent de l'attention, et la vieillesse aidant, elle se sent de plus en plus seule, mais ne le dit pas. Elle ne veut pas être un poids pour ses enfants ou ses petits enfants. Alors elle profite de ces moments familiaux pour se saouler de compagnie et supporter sa solitude quand elle rentre chez elle.

Cedrella arrive alors, et Iola lui sourit tendrement. Elle ouvre ses bras et la jeune femme vient s'y blottir.

« Bonjour Cedrella, tu es toujours en beauté. »

« Et vous toujours aussi pimpante ! »

Iola sourit et suit Cedrella après qu'elle l'ait débarrassée de son manteau et de son écharpe. Elles s'installent dans les fauteuils du salon, près du feu. Mais Cedrella ne reste pas assise longtemps, parce que d'autres coups sont frappés à la porte. Cedrella embrasse Trivia, puis Thésée et sa femme Ariane. Norbert est derrière eux, portant un impressionnant bouquet de fleurs. Tout le petit monde se réunit dans le salon et salue Iola.

Des fauteuils supplémentaires apparaissent et les convives s'y assoient, devisant gaiment. Iola regarde son petit fils Norbert, qui paraît toujours aussi débordant de gêne, alors que Thésée parade avec Ariane. Ils sont l'un comme l'autre impeccablement tirés à quatre épingles. Thésée a pris du gallon au bureau des Aurors, et Ariane a un bon poste au département de la Justice Magique. Ils sont l'un comme l'autre ennuyeux à mourir. Iola tourne alors son attention vers Norbert qui essaie de se faire oublier dans un fauteuil, un peu en arrière des autres, sourd aux conversations. Et quand Iola lui pose LA question, toutes les conversations se taisent.

« Alors, Norbert, quand vas-tu enfin te décider à faire ta demande à Porpentina ? »

Tous les regards se tournent vers Norbert qui a l'air d'avoir un petit moment d'affolement, et de vouloir disparaître dans son fauteuil. Iola ignore le regard assassin que lui envoie sa fille Trivia. Norbert a les yeux un peu écarquillés et le souffle court, et il commence à bégayer.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, Norbert. » le coupe Trivia avant même qu'il n'ait prononcé un mot.

« Oh que si. Cela évitera de parler de la deuxième guerre mondiale dans lequel notre pays s'est engagé, et qui est à nos portes. Ou de ce mégalo de Grindelwald. Parlons de nous, vous voulez bien ? »

Norbert s'éclaircit la voix.

« Grand-mère, Tina vit toujours aux Amériques. Elle est toujours Auror et son métier est important pour elle... »

« Et ? Aucun de vous n'est prêt à renoncer à quoi que ce soit pour l'autre ? » demande Iola. Puis sa voix s'adoucit.

« Tu sais bien que je m'y connais en renoncement. J'ai fui ma famille entière pour ton grand-père qui était Moldu. Et je ne l'ai jamais regretté. Pas un seul jour. Un travail t'occupe toute la journée, mais ce n'est à un travail qui t'attend le soir quand tu rentres à la maison. Ce n'est pas un travail qui réchauffe ton lit non plus. »

Norbert s'agite un peu sur son fauteuil, cherchant du regard de l'aide des autres convives. Trivia intervient alors de nouveau, mais pas comme Norbert l'aurait souhaité.

« Maman a raison, Norbert. Parle à Tina. »

Norbert esquisse un sourire avant de se lever, s'excuser, et sortir du salon. Trivia lance un regard sévère à sa mère.

« Tu n'aurais pas du, et moi non plus. Pas devant tout le monde. Tu sais bien comme il est réservé. »

« Je vais aller le voir » murmure Thésée avant d'embrasser Ariane sur la joue et de quitter la pièce aussi.

Iola ignore la gêne palpable dans la pièce, tout comme elle ignore le fait qu'elle a sans doute un peu trop secoué son petit-fils. Elle sourit en pensant à lui. Quel empoté. Si sa Porpentina est aussi timide que lui, ils n'ont pas fini de se tourner autour. Elle écrira à sa chérie après Noël, de femme à femme.

« Bon, résonne la voix claire de Cedrella. Venez vous installer à table, on va prendre l'apéritif. »

Tout le monde se lève comme un seul homme, et va s'assoir à table. Iola apprécie en souriant la décoration de la table de la salle à manger. Le sapin est immense, dans le coin à côté des escaliers, et les bougies qui flottent dans l'air apportent une ambiance douillette propice à apaiser, à réunir. C'est tout ce dont a besoin Iola. Tout ce qu'elle est avide d'avoir avant de retourner à la solitude de son appartement. Cet appartement qui était si plein de vie quand son Bobby et ses enfants étaient à la maison. Mais les enfants ont grandi et Bobby est mort. Alors, cet appartement est maintenant empli de leur absence, et de l'avidité de Iola d'avoir des visites, de l'attention. Elle avale la boule qu'elle avait dans la gorge et serre sa main sur sa canne. Elle est là pour profiter de la soirée, et non pour se lamenter. Elle a bien assez de temps pour se lamenter quand elle est toute seule.

Cedrella sourit, et fait léviter devant elle un plateau en argent recouvert de roulés au bacon avec une sauce à la crème et aux épices, et une assiette contenant un monceau de shortbread. Elle sert ses convives un par un, rayonnante. Iola lui sourit, alors que Septimus, ce grand échalas débordant de gentillesse, emplit les verres des adultes de vin des elfes, et ceux des enfants de jus de citrouille à la badiane. Thésée revient dans la salle avec son frère à qui il tapote un peu l'épaule. Iola, qui ne rate rien, remarque que Norbert a le regard peut-être encore plus fuyant que d'habitude. Elle va définitivement écrire à sa Tina, parce que c'est elle qui doit secouer son petit-fils, qui lui préfèrerait sûrement ses grosses bestioles si elle le laissait décider.

Alors que les verres se lèvent, et que les invités se souhaitent un joyeux réveillon de Noël, Iola se dit qu'elle est en train de préparer son départ. Mettre un bon coup de pied aux fesses de chacun d'entre eux pour qu'ils partent dans la bonne direction et n'en dévient pas. Pour qu'ils ne perdent pas de temps sur des choses superficielles et se concentrent sur ce qui est essentiel. Qu'ils pensent à eux plus qu'à ce que les autres pensent d'eux.

Son regard se perd sur les deux enfants de Cedrella et Septimus, Billius à qui il manque les deux dents de devant, et Henry qui apprend à faire du vélo avec les petites roues – une lubie de leur père. Elle regarde ensuite sa fille Trivia et son cœur se gonfle de fierté. Avec son élevage de canassons ailés – non, pardon d'hippogriffes – elle a réussi, malgré son veuvage qui est advenu si tôt. Quelle idée a eu son gendre Persée d'aller voir les quintapeds de l'île de Drear, si on a mis ces foutues bestioles sur une île incartable avec l'interdiction formelle de s'y rendre, c'est bien pour une raison. Même Norbert qui a l'air de suivre le chemin de son père, et son amour pour les créatures, ne s'y risque pas.

Les yeux gris de Iola se posent ensuite sur Thésée et sa femme Ariane, qu'elle trouve bien pâles à côté de la fougue de Trivia ou l'étrangeté de Norbert. Non, définitivement ces deux-là n'ont aucun besoin qu'elle leur dispense des conseils vu la vie étriquée qu'ils mènent, ils n'écouteront pas la grand-mère qu'elle est. De l'autre côté de la table, il y a Septimus et Cedrella qui sont amoureux comme au premier jour, comme elle l'a elle-même été avec son très cher Bobby. Elle ne doute pas que ces deux-là feront encore quelques enfants.

Mais la main de la peur lui étreint le cœur. Iola ne peut pas mourir avant de s'assurer qu'aucun Black ne viendra après Septimus et Cedrella, ou pire, leurs enfants.

Iola doit révéler le secret qui pourrait faire tomber la maison de ses parents, maison qu'elle a fui il y a si longtemps pour se marier avec Bob Hitchens, un Moldu. Parce que la Noble et Très Ancienne Famille des Black repose sur une supercherie.


	2. Crème de tomate au basilic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et ce coup-ci, on est du point de vue de Norbert ;)

Tina n'a pas la tête à ça. Depuis l'investissement de Queenie aux côtés de Grindelwald, la vie professionnelle de Tina s'est singulièrement complexifiée. Elle n'avait déjà pas bonne presse au sein de son service, mais maintenant, clairement, ses collègues et surtout sa hiérarchie, se méfient d'elle. Tina n'est affectée qu'à des missions de débutant et, si elle n'avait pas besoin de son travail pour se nourrir, et si elle ne l'aimait pas avec passion, elle aurait sûrement claqué la porte.

En tout cas, c'est ce qu'elle écrit dans ses lettres, et Norbert ne sait pas quoi lui répondre, tiraillé entre l'envie d'être avec elle, et la nécessité d'être à son travail aussi. Alors, c'est vrai que quand sa grand-mère se prend d'envie de le secouer comme elle le fait, Norbert a une petite tendance à fuir le danger. Il préfère grandement affronter un éruptif que Iola Hitchens née Black.

Norbert regarde son frère qui est si proche d'Ariane. Mais Norbert sait par quoi est passé Thésée après la mort de Leta. Lui-même ne s'en est pas vraiment remis, ce qui contribue aussi à ce que Tina garde ses distances. Norbert soupire et regarde tristement le bol de crème de tomate au basilic que Septimus vient de lui mettre sous le nez avec un sourire. Il lui adresse un petit rictus qui ressemble presque à de la joie, mais baisse la tête vers son bol. Frissonnant, il met ses mains autour du bol pour les réchauffer. Et le voilà à penser à Jacob. Jacob qui fait partie de leur bande, mais sans Queenie, y a-t-il encore une bande...

Norbert n'a jamais été à l'aise avec les relations humaines. C'est tellement plus simple avec les créatures qu'il protège avec ferveur. Tout le rend triste. Le deuil de Thésée qui n'est pas bien remis de la perte de Leta que déjà il s'est marié avec Ariane. Norbert qui ne sait pas que faire pour rendre un peu de joie à Jacob qui a sombré et pleure dans son pétrin. Tina qui a sombré aussi, mais elle, elle ne pleure pas. Elle garde tout le monde à distance et se noie dans son travail. Tout cela est tellement compliqué ! Et ils ne savent pas où est Queenie. Ni Croyance. Ni Grindelwald. Probablement sur le continent. Et Dumbledore ne dit rien, ne se manifeste pas. Et ils doivent continuer leurs vies comme si rien ne s'était passé, malgré les manques. Norbert sent sur lui le regard de sa grand-mère, et quand il ne peut plus l'ignorer, il lève ses yeux de sa soupe délicieuse et grimace un sourire qui ne berne pas Iola. Ni Trivia qui le regarde aussi.

« Alors, elle est bonne, ma soupe ? » demande Cedrella.

« Ta crème est délicieuse, ma chérie. » assure Septimus.

Plusieurs commentaires fusent, alors que la tablée était silencieuse, et le silence retombe de nouveau. Présent. Palpable comme l'absence de ceux qui ne sont pas là autour de la table, des béances au creux de leurs vies, et l'inquiétude, palpitante.

« Bien, les garçons... J'espère que vous avez été sages. Le Père Noël va passer par la cheminée après minuit ! » Septimus cligne de l’œil devant ses fils qui s'émerveillent.

« Et tous les cadeaux vont apparaître après minuit, mais vous pourrez les ouvrir demain matin quand vous vous réveillerez ! »

Septimus sourit de toutes ses dents, et ébouriffe les cheveux bruns de son aîné Billius. Les adultes autour de la table sourient, la vague de tristesse semble passée.

« Alors, Porpentina fête Noël en famille, Norbert ? »

Il plonge sa tête vers sa soupe, accusant le coup. Soit sa grand-mère cherche quelque part à le blesser ou le faire réagir, soit elle commence à oublier des choses. Norbert se racle la gorge, cherchant ses mots, les yeux dans le rouge saupoudré de vert de la crème, la cuillère en suspens.

« Tina et Queenie sont orphelines. Et Queenie a rejoint Grindelwald il y a plus de dix ans, avec une autre personne que nous connaissons. Nous ne savons pas où ils sont. Je ne sais pas si Tina passe Noël avec quelqu'un, grand-mère. »

Les yeux gris de Iola semblent se voiler un instant, puis l'étincelle revient, vigoureuse, tempétueuse.

« Mais pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas invitée, Norbert ? Enfin. C'est tellement triste de fêter Noël toute seule... »

Norbert a envie de disparaître dans le sol, ses yeux ne quittant pas le rouge et le vert, il répond, la voix un peu grinçante.

« Tina travaille, probablement. Et... Je ne voudrais pas l'imposer alors que nous sommes invités. »

C'est Cedrella qui répond alors, coupant la chique à Septimus qui venait d'ouvrir grand la bouche.

« Norbert, tu sais bien que tu pouvais parfaitement inviter Tina ce soir. Notre porte vous est ouverte. »

Il rougit alors que tous les yeux sont tournés vers lui, et encore une fois, quelqu'un se range du côté de sa grand-mère. Mais après tout, elles sont toutes des Black ou c'est tout comme. Mais la voix d'Ariane retentit, étonnamment. Et Norbert la regarde d'un œil nouveau.

« Iola, vous gênez Norbert. Ne pouvons-nous pas nous contenter de ceux qui sont autour de la table ? »

Les yeux gris se froncent, et la cuillère de Iola cogne avec un peu trop de vigueur le bord du bol. Mais quelque chose s'agite dans la poche de la veste de Norbert qui, avec soulagement, en sort Pickett. Pickett est toujours un très bon moyen de dévier une conversation. Billius claque dans ses mains.

« Oh, Norbert, je peux le tenir s'il-te-plaît ? Promis, je ne le donnerai pas à Henry, il est trop petit... »

Norbert sourit de cet air timide et peu assuré, puis lui tend Pickett qui s'accroche de ses petites pattes à ses doigts. D'une voix douce, il lui demande alors.

« Pickett. Arrête de t'agiter. C'est Billius, tu le connais, il t'a déjà tenu. Vas lui dire bonjour de ma part, et tu reviens avec moi après. D'accord ? »

Pickett fait une mine boudeuse mais accepte d'être cueilli délicatement entre les mains de Billius. Toute l'attention est alors détournée de Norbert et fixée sur Billius qui arbore un air ravi et rêveur, et Pickett qui fait semblant de bouder. Norbert se dit qu'il est vraiment temps de commencer à couper le cordon avec Pickett, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'en ont vraiment envie. La voix de Iola retentit alors, jetant un froid sur l'ambiance maintenant chaleureuse du repas.

« Ariane, ma chérie. Je ne suis pas du tout d'accord avec toi. Si j'avais du me contenter de ce que j'avais, ou de ce qu'on pensait que la vie avait à m'offrir, je n'en serai pas là aujourd'hui, ni aucun des Dragonneau autour de cette table. Et sans doute pas Cedrella non plus. Ni ces adorables bambins. Ma vie serait bien creuse, auprès d'un mari que je n'aurai pas choisi et avec des enfants que je n'aurai pas désiré. Je gêne peut-être Norbert, mais il sait que j'ai raison. »

Iola se lève alors et attrape sa canne.

« Je vais aller prendre l'air. Inutile de m'accompagner, Trivia. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. »

Le regard de Iola se fixe alors sur les yeux gris de Cedrella, interdite. Elle lui adresse un gentil sourire avant de partir vers l'arrière de la maison et la véranda. Trivia et Norbert échangent un regard confus.

« Elle va bien, grand-mère ? »

Trivia saisit le sous-entendu.

« Elle vieillit. Elle va bien, Norbert. »

Norbert s'empresse de finir sa soupe à grandes cuillerées, occupé à emplir sa bouche des mots qu'il ne sait pas y mettre. Trivia plonge dans son bouillon à son tour, son entrain habituel amoindri. La tablée redevient silencieuse, à peine dérangée par Billius qui cajole Pickett qui n'est jamais rassasié d'attentions, surtout lorsqu'elles viennent de Norbert.

Les petits pas de Iola dans le couloir, ponctués par le choc de sa canne sur le sol. Quelques nez se lèvent des bols que Cedrella a déjà rempli trois fois pour certains. Iola avance jusqu'à sa chaise, y accroche sa canne et s'assoit délicatement.

« Encore un peu de soupe, Iola ? »

« Non merci, Cedrella. Elle était délicieuse. Tu me donneras ta recette ? »

Cedrella sourit, flattée, et Iola remarque à quel point la jeune femme est toujours aussi belle, et rendue plus vivante par ses années auprès de Septimus. Auprès d'un mari qu'on lui aurait choisi, sa beauté se serait figée, comme celle d'un insecte épinglé sur une planche de liège et étiqueté. A la fin du dîner, elle lui dira. Iola tourne son regard vers Ariane et Thésée, la jeune femme chuchotant à l'oreille de son mari et l'ignorant. Elle ne voit dans ce couple rien de ce qu'elle voit chez Septimus et Cedrella. Thésée était vraiment tout autre avec Leta Lestrange, même si Leta avait l'esprit occupé par bien autre chose. Leta était la lumière autour de laquelle Norbert et Thésée venaient se chauffer les ailes. Ariane, aussi belle et intelligente soit-elle, n'est en rien Leta. Soudain, la jeune femme blonde semble se tendre imperceptiblement et pose sa main sur celle de Thésée qui plonge son regard dans celui de Iola.

« Tu veux quelque chose, grand-mère ? »

La vieille sorcière secoue la tête, puis répond.

« Je veux juste que vous soyez tous heureux. »

Et cette gêne s'abat de nouveau autour de la table, des regards sont échangés, surtout vers Trivia, comme si elle était supposée savoir quelque chose qu'ils ignorent tous. Mais Trivia ne sait pas, alors, c'est sa mère qu'elle regarde.


	3. Saumon poché sauce piccata, et ses asperges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bon, trêve de cuisine, il y a toujours cette drôle d'ambiance autour de cette tablée, avec ceux qui sont là, mais aussi ceux qui sont absents, qui sont dans les pensées des convives. Et Iola, qui continue à secouer son monde...
> 
> Point de vue de Trivia.

Trivia se rapproche imperceptiblement de sa mère alors que Cedrella leur sert le poisson. Du saumon poché, accompagnée d'asperges, d'une vinaigrette aux câpres, et d'une sauce piccata. Le contenu de son assiette est un véritable tableau, éclaboussant de couleurs le blanc de la porcelaine. La portion est légère, Cedrella a prévu de la viande, après. Elle a vraiment mis les petits plats dans les grands. Trivia fait la grimace. Elle ne devrait pas en faire autant, elle espère qu'elle ne sent plus redevable des Dragonneau pour les avoir aidés, Septimus et elle, des années plus tôt.

Henry s'échappe de sa chaise et commence à courir autour de la table, réprimandé sans grande conviction par Septimus. Trivia l'intercepte et l'assoit sur ses genoux. Avec une moue boudeuse, l'enfant murmure comme un secret à Trivia :

« J'aime pas le poisson... »

Trivia lui chuchote alors :

« Tu veux des asperges ? »

Sous ses abondants cheveux roux, l'enfant hoche de la tête, ce qui fait aller sa mèche en avant et en arrière comme une crinière. Cet enfant a vraiment besoin d'une coupe de cheveux, comme Norbert, d'ailleurs. Trivia coupe alors ses asperges et joue à « un pour toi, un pour moi », picorant dans son assiette et nourrissant l'enfant, sous le regard souriant de Cedrella. Trivia s'amuse. C'est bien Cedrella qui décide à la maison. Septimus est bien trop gentil pour avoir une quelconque autorité sur qui que ce soit. Son cœur se serre un instant en pensant à son mari, Persée, qui, emporté par son amour des animaux fantastiques, s'est entêté malgré tous les avertissements, à visiter les Quintapeds sur l'île de Drear, bravant l'interdiction de s'y rendre. Alors, à sa mort, Trivia a du faire avec ce manque, et élever seule Thésée et Norbert, et mener d'une main de maître son élevage d'hippogriffes de compagnie. C'est tellement étrange, pense-t-elle, que les périodes de Noël soient à chaque fois consacrées à penser à ceux qui ne sont plus là...

Henry tourne sa petite tête vers Trivia et la regarde de ses yeux marrons.

« J'en veux plus. »

Trivia lui sourit.

« Tu veux garder de la place pour la viande et le dessert ? »

Henry la regarde alors attentivement, et demande, distinctement, et les bruits autour de la table s'atténuent, les convives se font attentifs.

« Pourquoi tu es triste ? »

Le cœur de Trivia manque un battement.

« Je ne suis pas triste, parce que je suis avec vous et que c'est Noël » ment-elle éhontément. Et ce pieux mensonge satisfait l'enfant, mais les adultes autour de la table ne sont pas dupes. Sa mère et ses fils savent bien à qui elle pense, chaque Noël.

Henry se met à s'agiter sur les genoux de Trivia qui le pose au sol.

« Maman, je peux aller jouer ? C'est long !!! »

« Oh oui, maman, moi aussi ! »

Devant la révolution enfantine, le regard de Cedrella vérifie leurs assiettes, puis elle sourit.

« Oui, allez jouer. Mais vous revenez au prochain plat, d'accord, Billius et Henry ? »

Septimus se lève, attrape sa baguette, et dessine dans l'air quelque chose qui ressemble à un oiseau, et qu'il libère d'un « fugit avis », et le moineau de papier déplie ses ailes et se met à voleter dans la salle à manger avant de battre des ailes et de la quitter, poursuivi par les enfants qui ont les mains avides et le rire heureux.

« Alors, Septimus, comment cela se passe, le travail ? »

Le grand et doux homme finit sa bouchée et s'essuie la bouche.

« Oh, ça va. La routine. La semaine dernière, on a eu le cas d'une cabine téléphonique ensorcelée, un sorcier voulait s'en servir pour accéder au Ministère de la Magie, mais il l'a mal reliée. Le bureau des centaures s'en retrouvé avec pas moins de dix moldus. Les deux employés étaient débordés. C'était hilarant. »

Septimus se marre, ses yeux pétillent, et sa bonne humeur est communicative. C'est alors qu'Ariane répond.

« L'enquête pour retrouver le sorcier coupable de ce détournement de cabine téléphonique a été confié aux Aurors. Nous espérons le retrouver rapidement et qu'il soit puni en conséquence. On ne joue pas impunément avec le secret magique. »

Les rires s'éteignent, et Iola semble sur le point de dire quelque chose à Ariane, quand la main de Trivia se pose sur la sienne. Alors Iola ravale ce qu'elle allait dire, ce qui ne lui ressemble pas vraiment, mais se contente de regarder sa petite bru avec un regard atterré. Mais qu'elle est ennuyeuse, avec ses grands airs ! Thésée a un sourire gêné, partagé entre ce rire qui s'est éteint et dont ils avaient besoin, et le besoin de soutenir sa compagne. Ariane pose alors la main sur celle de Thésée, se racle la gorge, et tapote de sa cuillère sur le verre à pied. Tous les regards se tournent sur la belle blonde à la mise impeccable.

« Thésée et moi avons une annonce à vous faire. »

Le silence se fait, attentif, d'une autre qualité que le silence lourd et dévorant du manque. Trivia se demande ce qu'elle va bien pouvoir leur annoncer, et Thésée ouvre de grands yeux vers sa femme, l'air de lui dire : « non, ne dis rien ».

« Thésée et moi commençons à réfléchir à avoir un enfant... »

Elle laisse sa phrase en suspens, alors que des sourires se dessinent, puis s'élargissent au gré de ses explications ultra rationnelles et détaillées.

« Mais bien entendu, nous ne pouvons pas avoir d'enfant dans l'appartement que nous occupons actuellement. Pensez-vous, nous n'avons que deux chambres. Alors, nous allons mettre de l'argent de côté, et Thésée est persuadé de pouvoir gravir les échelons l'année prochaine, et moi dans trois ans, vu que je suis plus jeune que lui. Mais du coup, d'ici quatre ou cinq ans, nous pourrons accueillir notre premier enfant. On a déjà le prénom. Si c'est un garçon... »

Thésée lui serre la main un peu trop fort et elle se tait, le regardant dans les yeux avec un air énamouré.

« Le prénom, on aura bien le temps d'y réfléchir, chérie. »

Ariane se tourne alors vers Trivia, avec un aimable sourire.

« On pensait à Persée pour un garçon, comme votre époux, Trivia. Ou à Adélaïde, comme ma mère qui est partie bien trop tôt elle aussi. C'est un nom d'origine française, elle a fait toute sa scolarité à Beaux-Bâtons avant de rencontrer mon père lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch de 1894. »

La main de Thésée s'envole vers la joue d'Ariane et il l'attire vers elle, pour la faire taire ou lui montrer son affection, les invités ne le savent pas trop. Mais toujours est-il que les deux objectifs sont remplis, et surtout, que l'atmosphère a changé, vivante, mouvante, comme les pensées des convives. Iola de ses mains sèches se met à applaudir, bientôt suivie par tous les autres invités. Septimus sourit à Thésée.

« Alors, toi aussi ? Félicitations, vieux pour... l'enfant dans quatre ou cinq ans. »

Quelques rires polis ou gênés fusent autour de la table, et Cedrella se lève pour embrasser Ariane et féliciter Thésée qui ne sait pas vraiment où se mettre, ouvrant le bal des chaises qui grincent au sol, des serviettes qui baignent dans les assiettes et du bruit humide des baisers sur les joues. Puis, il y a le claquement de la canne de Iola sur le sol, et elle vient embrasser sa petite bru, et lui donne un de ses conseils qui sont toujours sortis d'on ne sait où et pour on ne sait quel dessein.

« Tu leur laisseras étudier l'art, à tes enfants, Ariane. »

Parce que, quelque part dans la vieille caboche de Iola Hitchens née Black, traîne l'idée qu'avec des parents aussi ennuyeux que Thésée et Ariane, si leurs enfants ne pratiquent pas un art, ils seront eux aussi ennuyeux à mourir.

Iola sent sur son coude la poigne ferme de sa fille Trivia, qui d'un signe de tête lui demande de venir avec elle dans la cuisine. En sortant de la salle à manger, elle annonce à Cedrella qu'elle va surveiller la cuisson de la viande. Trivia attend que sa mère entre dans la cuisine, avant de refermer la porte derrière elle et de s'y adosser, dans une posture désinvolte que démentent ses bras croisés devant elle.

« A quoi joues-tu, maman ? »

Iola arbore la mine étonnée du garnement pris sur le fait.

« Comment ? »

Trivia soupire et laisse tomber ses bras dans un geste d'impuissance.

« D'abord Norbert et Tina, ensuite tu nous souhaites à tous d'être heureux, ensuite tu prodigues ce... conseil à Ariane et Thésée. A quoi joues-tu, maman ? Cela ne va pas, tu es malade ? »

Iola se renfrogne.

« J'ai quatre-vingt-dix ans, Trivia. Je ne serai pas éternelle. Et oui, je veux que Norbert se bouge les fesses et aille voir cette Porpentina, ou qu'elle vienne ici. Je veux que vous soyez heureux, et je veux que les enfants de les enfants de Thésée et Ariane qui naîtront probablement quand les astres seront bien alignés au train où ils sont, soient heureux également. »

« C'est les Black ? Ils nous menacent ? »

Les yeux de Iola lanceraient des éclairs.

« Oh, ils n'ont pas intérêt, et ceux qui décident le savent, je peux te l'assurer, ma fille. »

« Ce n'est pas Cedrella ? Sa vie est en danger ? Pourtant, ils n'ont rien fait depuis... »

« Ce n'est pas les Black. Ce n'est rien. Juste... Juste la sensation que c'est mon dernier Noël, Trivia, la dernière fois où vous êtes tous réunis autour de moi. »

La main de Trivia s'envole vers sa bouche alors qu'elle étouffe un sanglot qui explose dans sa gorge comme une bulle trop longtemps retenue. Iola pose alors sa canne contre la table de la cuisine et ouvre grand ses bras.

« Viens là, ma fille. Viens... Tu sais bien que ce sont les parents qui sont censés partir d'abord, pas les enfants. Ton père est parti depuis bien trop longtemps. Il va se lasser de m'attendre. »


	4. Poulet à la moutarde d'estragon et ses pommes de terre Duchesse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le repas se poursuit et pèse sur les estomacs, en particulier celui de Septimus...

Septimus est gêné. Il regarde sa femme, qui est toujours la plus belle à ses yeux, et sûrement aux yeux d'autres sorciers, se dit-il en admirant ce profil parfait, ce nez droit qui se retrousse un peu au bout, ses lèvres pleines, qui demeurent légèrement foncées depuis l'utilisation du Philtre de Mort Vivante, et ses yeux gris dans lesquels il se perd si souvent. Elle a ramené ses longs et lourds cheveux noirs en un chignon complexe, retenu par une multitude d'aiguilles. Il mettra encore de trop longues minutes à défaire cette pelote d'épingles ce soir quand ils iront se coucher dans leur lit, quand les invités seront partis et Bilius et Henry endormis dans leurs chambres.

Mais, perdu dans la contemplation de sa femme, Septimus revient à sa gêne, alors que son regard se détache à regret de sa femme qui a un petit sourire en coin, parfaitement consciente qu'il l'observait depuis un moment. Septimus suit du regard la silhouette encore vive de Iola et celle de Trivia, si semblables dans cette vie qui les anime, cette vie dévorante, qui éclabousse tous ceux qui les entourent. Septimus se rend compte qu'il n'est pas le seul gêné. Norbert et Thésée observent aussi leur mère et leur grand-mère. Cedrella se lève alors avec un doux sourire et annonce qu'elle va chercher le plat. Septimus se lève aussi précipitamment, dans l'idée d'aider sa femme et de demander à ses fils de retourner s'assoir à table. Et puis peut-être un peu aussi dans l'idée d'échapper à sa gêne.

Cedrella est là, dans la cuisine, penchée vers son four ouvert, portant ces gants pour empêcher ses mains de se brûler sur le plat. Elle pose le plat sur la table et lui sourit, à son grand dadais de mari qui a les bras ballants.

« Les enfants sont dans la véranda en train d'essayer d'attraper ton oiseau de papier. »

« Oh, je vais les chercher... »

Et il retrouve ses fils dans la véranda, Billius perché sur la pointe des pieds sur une chaise qu'Henry tient, le tout dans un équilibre plus que précaire. L'oiseau tourne autour de la tête de Septimus qui l'attrape d'un geste vif et le froisse dans le mouvement. Oups. Trop vif. Les yeux de Billius et d'Henry sont ronds comme des soucoupes devant l'oiseau détruit, simple bout de papier trop fragile pour les grandes mains de Septimus qui sent la panique pointer le bout de son nez quand les yeux de ses fils se remplissent de larmes et que la bouche d'Henry s'agrandit. Oh non, ils ne vont pas se mettre à pleurer ?

Et si.

Mais Cedrella arrive, toujours impeccable dans sa robe cachée par un tablier immaculé. Elle leur adresse un sourire désolé, et attrape sa baguette magique.

« Fugit avis ! »

Elle dessine dans l'air le vol imaginaire de l'oiseau de papier qu'elle vient de faire apparaître et qui est paré de couleurs vives. Septimus fait la grimace. Elle a toujours été bien plus douée que lui en sortilèges.

« Allez, venez, les enfants. Le plat est servi. »

Cedrella pose une main sur la tête de ses garçons, les guidant vers la salle à manger, tout en arborant un sourire satisfait et un regard qui porte un semblant d'excuse. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle vient déposer un baiser de ses lèvres froides sur les lèvres chaudes de son mari.

« L'autre jour, j'ai même réussi à faire un paon qui volait et faisait la roue. »

Septimus affiche un air faussement jaloux.

« Si tu veux, je t'apprendrai... »

Septimus arbore alors un air vraiment indigné.

Quand ils rejoignent la salle à manger, Trivia a entrepris de servir les invités.

« Excuse-moi, Cedrella, mais tes fils avaient l'air affamés. »

« Il n'y a pas de soucis, Trivia. On a mis un peu de temps à revenir. »

Cedrella sourit et se laisse servir. Septimus dit alors à la cantonade.

« C'est un poulet à la moutarde d'estragon, avec des pommes de terre Duchesse. C'est un plat français. »

Et Cedrella sourit, laissant son mari répondre à côté aux questions sur la cuisson, la quantité de moutarde, et plutôt des oignons ou des échalotes. Elle sourit encore plus quand elle se rend compte que les invités jouent le jeu, et ont surtout bien compris que Septimus n'a pas mis le pied dans la cuisine lors de la préparation, et qu'ils s'amusent à essayer de lui faire admettre qu'il n'a pas la moindre idée de comment Cedrella est passé d'un poulet cru à un poulet cuit en sauce.

La petite voix de Billius retentit alors.

« Norbert, c'est vrai que tu as plein d'animaux dans une valise ? »

Norbert rougit, habitué qu'il était à ce qu'on le laisse en paix depuis le plat de poisson. Il hoche de la tête tout en mâchant.

« Oui, j'ai toujours cette vieille valise que j'ai agrandi. J'y ai un atelier à l'entrée, et ensuite chaque espèce d'animal a un espace suffisamment grand pour y vivre correctement. »

« Et tu as quoi comme animaux ? Tu as des dragons ? »

Norbert secoue la tête.

« Non, les dragons sont tellement dangereux qu'ils sont très surveillés. Ils vivent dans des réserves et sont très très rares à l'état sauvage dans la nature. Tu aimes les animaux fantastiques ? »

Billius plante sa fourchette dans un bout de poulet. Il semble réfléchir un instant tout en mâchonnant sa bouchée, puis acquiesce.

« Oui, j'aime bien, mais maman n'est pas d'accord pour qu'on ait un animal à la maison. »

Cedrella précise tout de suite.

« Ah non, Billius. Je t'ai dit que je refusais que tu aies un crabe de feu dans ta chambre. Je n'ai pas envie de mettre le feu à la maison. Mais on pourra aller à la ménagerie magique pour ton anniversaire, si tu veux, avec Henry. N'est-ce pas, Septimus ? »

Septimus sort de sa rêverie et acquiesce également, tout en passant sous silence qu'il a vraiment accepté que Billius ait un animal dans sa chambre, avant de comprendre qu'il parlait d'un crabe de feu. A ce souvenir, il rougit violemment et boit un coup de vin des elfes afin de reprendre contenance. Billius regarde de nouveau Norbert.

« Mais, ces animaux, tu vas les chercher où ? »

Norbert se lance alors avec ferveur.

« Partout dans le monde. Ils peuvent être victimes de trafic, voire même tués s'ils représentent un danger. »

Trivia marmonne.

« Norbert, Billius a cinq ans. »

Et Norbert rougit avant de se concentrer sur ses pommes de terre. Et Septimus la ressent de nouveau, cette gêne, qui vient les couvrir comme un drap, envelopper la tablée et ses convives, isolant chacun les uns des autres. Iola est étrangement silencieuse, ce qui pour quelqu'un de volubile comme elle, sort vraiment de l'ordinaire. Septimus remarque que le regard de Iola se pose beaucoup sur sa femme, et Trivia a approché imperceptiblement sa chaise de celle de sa mère, comme une mère protectrice s'approche de son enfant le plus fragile. Et Septimus a horreur de cette gêne qui les isole alors que Noël devrait les réunir. Alors il parle, il parle, et il parle encore, essayant de faire fuir ce poids qui part et revient.

« Alors, Iola, vous passerez le Nouvel An chez Trivia ? »

La vieille dame s'essuie la bouche avant de répondre, avec cette lueur dans le regard qui lui fait dire que le feu qui m'anime est toujours là, il n'y a qu'à souffler sur les braises.

« Oui, Septimus. Comme tous les ans. Ernest est toujours aussi pris par son travail au Ministère. Mais je vais le voir demain, et ses enfants aussi, et leurs enfants. L'aînée d'Ernest qui s'est mariée l'année dernière attend déjà son premier. Ce qui est sûre, c'est qu'elle a pris moins le temps que mes deux autres petits fils préférés ici présents. »

Les nez de Norbert et Thésée piquent vers les assiettes dans un bel ensemble. Iola est terrible. On ne peut pas lui enlever ça.

« Maman... C'est pas une course... »

Iola se tourne vivement vers sa fille, les yeux brillants.

« Si, Trivia. Justement. C'est une course. »

Et le voile de gêne revient de nouveau les couvrir. La vieille dame se tourne alors vers la tablée, prenant chacun d'entre eux à témoin.

« C'est une course contre le temps, la vie. N'attendez jamais pour saisir une opportunité ou répondre à vos désirs. Parce que la vie ne fera de cadeau à aucun d'entre vous. Alors arrachez-lui des bouts de bonheur avec les dents, dépouillez-la jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien avant qu'elle ne vous reprenne tout... »

La main de Trivia vole vers celle de sa mère, et d'une voix un peu trop ferme et un peu trop haute, elle la coupe.

« Arrête, maman, tu fais peur aux enfants. »

Le visage jusqu'alors dur de Iola s'adoucit sensiblement, et elle sourit aux deux enfants qui la regardent d'un air un peu effrayé.

« N'écoutez pas une vieille dame fatiguée, les enfants. »

Iola repousse alors son assiette et se lève doucement, empoignant sa canne.

« Cedrella, je vais me reposer un peu dans le petit salon, si cela ne te dérange pas. Tu pourras venir prendre ton dessert avec moi ? Avec une liqueur, ou n'importe quel alcool fort que tu as. Je vais aller fermer les yeux un peu. »

La petite silhouette voûtée de Iola marche alors d'un pas vigoureux vers le petit salon, et Septimus sent cette chape de gêne s'alléger un peu, les sourires revenir sur quelques visages. Son regard reste un instant sur la porte qui a vu disparaître Iola, engloutie par le petit salon.

La vieille dame a quelque chose à dire à sa femme, et cela ne lui fait pas plaisir de le faire. Septimus repousse alors son assiette, inquiet. Il n'a plus faim.


	5. Triffle sablé à la fraise et son coulis de menthe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour bonjour,
> 
> Vous êtes assis ? On passe au dessert, du point de vue de Cedrella, et avec THE révélation en fin de repas.
> 
> Au cas où, le cageot de tomates est sur votre gauche, je sors mon parapluie...
> 
> Je vais jouer avec le canon, mais la révélation le respecte, elle se trouve dans les interstices où les auteurs de fanfiction peuvent glisser leurs rêves.
> 
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Alors que Septimus et Trivia débarrassent la table, Cedrella apporte le dessert, du triffle sablé à la fraise, avec un coulis de menthe. Les yeux brillent d'envie alors que les ventres sont déjà pleins. Mais il reste toujours une petite place. Cedrella dépose devant chacun des convives avec un doux sourire une verrine colorée où le rouge et le blanc dominent, couronnés de vert. Mais elle laisse sur le plateau deux verrines auxquelles elle ajoute deux petites cuillères.

« Je vais aller voire Tante Iola. » dit-elle avec son sourire dont elle ne se départit jamais.

Les enfants poussent des exclamations de joie en commençant leur dessert, et la petite voix d'Henry retentit.

« Et demain on ouvre les cadeaux !!! »

Des rires fusent autour de la table, alors que Cedrella rejoint le petit salon où sa grande-tante se repose.

La vieille femme est loin de se reposer, pense Cedrella. Assise dans un confortable fauteuil près de la petite cheminée, elle tend ses pieds chaussés vers le feu pour se les réchauffer. Cedrella dépose le plateau sur la petite table qu'elle rapproche des fauteuils et s'assied en poussant un soupir de contentement, avant de se tourner avec cet air doux mais inquiet vers la vieille femme. Elle pose sa tête contre la couverture pliée sur le dossier de son fauteuil.

« Alors, Iola, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Les yeux de Iola quittent ceux de Cedrella pour se poser dans les flammes de la cheminée, lointains, ailleurs.

« Cedrella, si personne ne t'a fait du mal quand tu es partie, c'est qu'ils avaient tous peur de ce que je vais te dire. Car mon temps est compté. »

Iola Hitchens paraît vieillir d'un coup, consciente du poids du secret qu'elle s'apprête à délivrer.

« Ton grand-père Phineas Nigellus Black, le père de ton père Arcturus. Il n'a jamais pu avoir d'enfant. Phineas et sa femme Ursula ont passé des années à être suivis à Sainte-Mangouste par le médicomage Owen Magnusson. Phineas était persuadé que le problème venait d'Ursula. Les hommes peuvent parfois être tellement certains de leur bon droit qu'ils ne peuvent admettre être dans l'erreur, et la pauvre Ursula en a fait les frais pendant des années, au point où Phineas a un moment envisagé de la répudier. »

La voix lointaine, et l'esprit déjà parti ailleurs, dans cet autre temps où Iola était une jeune femme encore non mariée dans la famille Black, la vieille femme se remémore des souvenirs qui viennent lui faire briller ses yeux gris.

« Phineas avait un ami datant de Poudlard, un ami fidèle de la première heure. C'était Clayton Greengrass. Phineas se devait d'engendrer, c'est ce que devait faire chaque couple. Joignez-vous à vos paires sorcières et multipliez-vous, dans le respect de la pureté du sang. »

Les larmes qui pointaient se mettent alors à couler, et d'un geste absent, Iola essuie ses joues parcheminées.

« Clayton aimait tellement ton grand-père, mais de cette amitié que les hommes ont parfois, ces amitiés qui durent toute une vie, qu'il s'est proposé. »

Cedrella s'enveloppe les épaules de la couverture, frigorifiée. Depuis qu'elle a fait semblant d'être morte, elle a souvent l'impression que son corps pense encore qu'elle l'est, et elle se doit de lui apporter un peu de chaleur à lui qui croit ne plus être vivant. Silencieuse, et comme toujours magnifique dans le fauteuil confortable de la bibliothèque, elle prend dans sa main froide la main chaude et ridée de sa grande-tante, dont les yeux gris se posent sur ses yeux gris.

« Clayton est le père des cinq enfants de Phineas, ton grand-père. Clayton Greengrass et Ursula Flint sont tes grands-parents, Cedrella. Toute la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black repose sur un sol d'argile et est prête à s'effondrer. Voilà le secret qui m'a protégée toute ma vie, et voilà le secret qui va te protéger toute ta vie maintenant que la mienne s'amenuise, Cedrella. »

La main de Iola quitte celle de sa petite-nièce et vient effleurer sa joue froide en une caresse pleine d'amour.

« Phineas qui, bien que le meilleur ami de Clayton, n'en restait pas moins quelqu'un de très méfiant, a lié Clayton à un Serment Inviolable. Tu sais ce que c'est Cedrella ? »

Elle acquiesce, et elle répond, dans un tout petit filet de voix.

« Les deux personnes qui lient un Serment Inviolable lient leur parole et leur vie. Si l'un des deux parlent, il meurt. »

« Sauf que Phineas a été encore plus méfiant, et plutôt que de lier la vie de Clayton et la sienne dans le Serment Inviolable, il a lié sa descendance. Mais Clayton a parlé. Clayton a parlé quand il a épousé Aurora Flint. Clayton a tout raconté à sa femme et il a maudit sa descendance sur plusieurs générations. »

Cedrella frissonne, comprenant soudain.

« Mais... Les Greengrass n'ont pas eu un enfant mort en bas âge ? »

La vieille dame acquiesce, son visage triste et noble éclairé d'une lueur morne.

« Si. Une mort inexpliquée. La malédiction court dans leur sang désormais. Un enfant à chaque génération sur cinq générations. Un enfant Greengrass mourra pour un enfant Black qui est né. Cinq Greengrass contre cinq mensonges. »

Cedrella fronce alors les sourcils.

« Mais... Iola, comment le sais-tu ? »

De nouveau, le regard de la vieille dame se fait lointain.

« Je savais que Phineas et Ursula n'arrivaient pas à avoir d'enfants, Cedrella. Après dix ans de mariage, toujours rien. Et ils passaient tellement de temps à Sainte-Mangouste avec le docteur Owen Magnusson. Et Ursula pleurait souvent. Tous les mois. Phineas était odieux avec elle, comme il était persuadé que le problème était féminin. Alors j'essayais de soutenir Ursula – la même qui m'a dénoncée auprès de mon père quand elle a su que je fréquentais mon Bobby, d'ailleurs. J'étais là quand ils ont fait le Serment Inviolable. J'ai vu les mains liées de Phineas et Clayton, et Ursula était leur témoin. »

La main de Iola serre un peu trop fort celle de Cedrella, alors qu'elle murmure, sourde aux bruits des convives dans la salle à manger, aux exclamations de surprise et aux éclats de rire des enfants.

« Mon frère a essayé de me tuer, quand il a appris pour Bobby et moi, alors que nous n'étions pas encore mariés. Phineas a d'abord essayé de me convaincre d'abandonner Bobby, de me marier avec un homme de sang-pur, un mariage arrangé rapidement parce que j'avais consommé, avec Bobby. Oui, nous étions tellement épris l'un de l'autre que nous n'avons pas pu attendre. »

Iola, un sourire sur les lèvres et de la fronde plein les yeux, se tourne vers Cedrella qui l'écoute, pendue à ses lèvres.

« Je peux t'assurer que j'ai clairement signifié à Phineas qu'il était hors de question que j'épouse qui que ce soit en dehors de Bobby. Et quand il a menacé de le tuer, puis de me tuer, je lui ai servi un petit mensonge, parce que je n'avais pas eu le temps de réellement préparer cela. J'ai dit à mon frère que je savais pour le Serment Inviolable et pour sa descendance qui était celle de Clayton et d'Ursula. Il a menacé de me tuer, nous étions à ça de faire un duel fratricide. Alors je lui ai menti, et lui ai dit que quand je mourrai, son secret serait divulgué publiquement. Je lui ai dit que j'avais souscrit un contrat magique avec un membre du Magenmagot, et que mes dernières volontés seraient publiques, son petit secret inclus. »

Cedrella efface quelques larmes aussi. Mais Iola continue.

« Tu n'iras pas voir les Greengrass, Cedrella. C'est déjà tellement compliqué avec les Black. Si je peux te donner un conseil, c'est de faire comme si de rien n'était. J'ai envoyé une carte pour Noël à ton père. J'ai cru que ce secret mourrait avec Phineas. Mais il en a parlé à ses enfants à qui il a du faire prêter serment aussi. Pas à Marius, bien sûr. Tu sais bien que quand Marius n'a pas reçu sa lettre pour entrer à Poudlard, Phineas l'a écarté de la famille. Mais Sirius, Cygnus et Arcturus ton père doivent être au courant. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il en ait parlé à Belvina vu la manière dont on traite les femmes dans notre sympathique petite famille... »

La voix de la vieille femme s'éteint doucement, et elle s'avance pour attraper sa verrine qu'elle commence à manger, son visage se détendant.

« Tu es vraiment douée, en cuisine, Cedrella. Vraiment. »

Cedrella sourit et attrape aussi une verrine, mais elle garde la cuillère à la main et ne fait rien.

« Mais... Les Greengrass, Iola, ils sont au courant ? »

« A part Clayton et Aurora, je ne pense pas. Je ne les fréquente pas. J'aurai peut-être dû, mais Clayton est l'ami de mon frère, pas le mien. Il a consenti à un sacrifice énorme pour son ami, et il en paye le prix. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il ébruite plus qu'il ne l'a déjà fait le serment auquel il a consenti. Maudire sa famille sur cinq générations pour s'être parjuré... C'est de la vieille magie, tout ça, Cedrella. De la très vieille magie. Je ne suis même pas sûre d'en avoir tout compris. Mais j'ai du tomber pas très loin de la vérité. Et puis, Cedrella. Quand on se regarde l'une et l'autre, on se ressemble beaucoup trop pour ne pas avoir le même sang qui coule dans nos veines. Peut-être Phineas a-t-il réussi à être père autrement que sur le papier. »

Cedrella, qui a plongé sa cuillère dans le triffle, s'arrête, le geste en suspens.

« Magie du sang ? »

Iola acquiesce, sa cuillère venant racler le fond de sa verrine.

« Oui. Magie du sang. Vieille magie noire. Le prix à payer doit être si élevé... Des enfants morts chez les Greengrass, des enfants fous chez les Black ? »

Les yeux de Iola se perdent dans ceux, tout aussi gris, de Cedrella. Un frisson les saisit toutes les deux, comme si ce que Iola venait de dire avait des accents de vérité, mais une vérité si sombre qu'elle les étreint dans une main glacée. La tête de Cedrella se tourne alors vers la salle à manger où le bruit des convives perdure, éclats de rires et grosse voix de Septimus qui doit raconter une histoire. Cedrella se tourne alors vers sa grande-tante.

« Mes fils ? »

Iola secoue la tête, sa volonté de fer chevillée à son corps frêle.

« Inutile de t'inquiéter pour des suppositions, Cedrella. On a déjà suffisamment à s'inquiéter de choses tangibles que le faire pour des peut-être. Du vent, de la poudre aux yeux. »

La main de Iola vient effleurer puis prendre en coupe la joue de Cedrella.

« Maintenant, il faut vivre, Cedrella. C'est bien suffisant. »

Iola se lève de son fauteuil plus facilement que ne l'aurait supposé Cedrella. Elle secoue la tête quand la jeune femme esquisse le geste de ramasser le plateau et les verrines, et attrape sa baguette qui est nichée dans sa manche pour faire léviter le tout vers la cuisine, Cedrella marchant dans ses pas.

La vieille dame revient dans la salle à manger, plus légère, et sent tous les regards posés sur elle. Et son cœur se gonfle de fierté et d'amour et fait redresser sa silhouette légèrement voûtée. Sa famille. Ils sont tous là, sauf son fils, sa belle-fille et leurs enfants qui fêtent Noël dans la famille de sa bru, ce qui est plus facile pour Ernest qui est d'astreinte et peut être appelé à tout moment. Iola rêve à son futur anniversaire, un de ces jalons dans le temps qui lui ferait dire « allez, encore quelques mois de plus et j'ai tout le monde à mon anniversaire... Allez, encore quelques mois de plus et je suis arrière grand-mère... ». A cette pensée, son regard tendre se tourne vers son empoté de petit-fils, Norbert, et Iola se fait la promesse que dès qu'elle va rentrer chez elle, elle va écrire à cette Porpentina pour lui enjoindre de prendre la décision que Norbert est incapable de prendre, visiblement. Parfois, il faut les aider un peu, les hommes, à nous aimer.

Et Iola va payer une visite au père de Cedrella, aussi. Pour lui rappeler qu'elle connaît leur sale petit secret et que s'ils envisagent seulement de faire du mal à Cedrella, la manigance entre Phineas Black et Clayton Greegrass sera dévoilée au grand jour.

Un grand fracas venant de deux énormes hiboux portant un paquet se fait entendre au carreau de la salle à manger, et la grande carcasse de Septimus se déplie et va leur ouvrir, faisant sourire Iola de toutes ses dents. Les cadeaux pour sa famille, et un solide sortilège de rétrécissement qui n'a pas été suffisant à en juger par la taille du carton. Les cadeaux de ce Noël qui ne sera plus son dernier, non, c'est décidé. Elle n'en a pas fini avec la vie, son Bobby patientera encore quelques années, tout là-bas, où il est, dans l'obscurité habitée par les Voix. Son Bobby n'est pas seul, il est bien entouré, et attendra un peu que Iola vienne se mêler à eux.

Non, la Mort peut attendre parce que la Vie n'attend pas, elle. Et Iola Hitchens née Black n'est pas prête à faire le grand saut encore, elle a tellement de gens à secouer, aimer, presser dans ses bras et dans ses paroles. Elle a encore des mains tellement avides d'agripper la moindre once de vie. Des lèvres avides de manger et de boire, d'embrasser, un cœur avide d'aimer et de haïr. Iola a encore tellement de monde à faire tourner en bourrique avant de rejoindre le royaume des morts et de le mettre sens dessus dessous.

Alors, Iola sourit, et lève sa coupe, avant de la porter à ses lèvres avides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pfffffioooooouuuuuu !
> 
> Bon, ben cette fic est finie...
> 
> J'espère avoir retraduit assez explicitement la complexité de l'arbre des Black et cette fameuse supercherie.
> 
> L'idée m'est venue, encore vague, à l'époque de la rédaction de Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous unisse pour expliquer, sans rentrer dans les détails à l'époque, pourquoi les Black n'ont absolument pas bougé et ne se sont pas vengés de Cedrella.
> 
> Alors, j'espère avoir bien respecté le canon qui explique pourquoi une certaine Astoria Greengrass, va mourir prématurément, des années plus tard (c'est bon, vous suivez toujours ?). Quand j'ai pensé à cette histoire d'illégitimité de Phineas Black, et que je l'ai liée à l'histoire des Greengrass et leur malédiction de sang, ça a fait tilt dans ma tête. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop tiré par les cheveux.
> 
> Ah, sinon, vous remarquerez que Phineas Black et Clayton Greengrass ont épousé respectivement Ursula et Aurora Flint. Ce n'est pas une erreur de ma part, je reste volontairement vague, mais on peut considérer qu'elles sont sœurs ou cousines, ce qui renforcent encore les liens entre les Black et les Greengrass.
> 
> Enfin, cette fic est terminée, oui, mais certainement pas leur histoire. Je prépare pour pas bientôt du tout, une histoire sur Iola où je parlerai aussi de son fils Ernest (le frère de Trivia, donc l'oncle de Norbert et Thésée), parce qu'autant Iola à tout âge de la vie qu'Ernest commencent à bien se dessiner dans mon esprit. Mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite ! Il y aura aussi sans doute plus de Weasley, mais pas de suite non plus.
> 
> A noter que la fic sur Iola Black démarre doucement sur le site HPF. Quand elle sera finie là-bas, vous pourrez la lire ici. 
> 
> A bientôt ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Ha ha (voix mystérieuse), avez-vous compris les liens de parenté des Dragonneau ? Pour les liens de Iola Hitchens née Black, avec Cedrella Weasley née Black, en regardant avec grande attention l'arbre généalogie des Black, il s'avère que Iola est la sœur du grand-père paternel de Cedrella (je vous ai perdus ?). Et Iola a l'honneur, à sa grande fierté, d'être la première personne effacée de l'arbre des Black, pour avoir épousé un Moldu (diantre), et Cedrella pour avoir épousé un Weasley (fichtre).
> 
> Iola Hitchens née Black et Bob Hitchens (le vil Moldu), ont eu, dans ma fic, deux enfants que sont Trivia (la mère de Thésée et Norbert Dragonneau), et Ernest qui est juste mentionné. Là, j'ai extrapolé sur des éléments qui ne sont pas précisés par JKR, à savoir la descendance de Iola et Bob, et l'ascendance des Dragonneau (on sait juste que leur mère a un élevage d'hippogriffes de compagnie).
> 
> Je pense vraiment que je n'en aurai toujours pas fini avec les Black ou les Dragonneau, et j'espère que vous non plus.


End file.
